


A Prelude to Hedges

by Nemainofthewater



Category: 4th Century BCE RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, History, Jason is fed up, Politics, The Treaty of 371
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemainofthewater/pseuds/Nemainofthewater
Summary: 371 BCE. Sparta. Jason of Pherae has an awkward conversation.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A Prelude to Hedges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThebanSacredBand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThebanSacredBand/gifts).



> Happy (early) birthday to you, ThebanSacredBand! Please take this humble offering (that I am gifting early because omg I need to rant about things). I hope that you enjoy it, and that I haven't got anything egregiously wrong- my knowledge of this period of history is entirely from you and a few weeks of research and is therefore probably Very Wrong. I hope that you find the errors hilarious instead of annoying! 
> 
> PS: I hope you enjoy the return of the Hedges!

_371 B.C.E, Sparta_

“My Lord!”

Jason of Pherae was _tagus_ of Thessaly, head of both his own fiercely loyal and devastatingly well-trained mercenary company of 6000 men as well as the famous Thessalian cavalry; his was the sword that had consolidated the Thessalian league, uniting the dynasts of Pherae and Aleudae and freeing the Thessalian cities from Macedonian domination.

This he had accomplished by virtue of the love of his men, from whom he asked only that they act as he did- forsaking rest and pleasure until their goal was accomplished, and by leading by example had earned their fanatical loyalty.

Moreover, this he had accomplished on his own- for he did not count his brother Polydorus’ ‘help’, limited as it was, and indeed had dismissed the latter from his position of co- _tagos_ of Thessaly.

Jason of Pherae was a man upon whom were heaped numerous accolades, who was well known if not beloved by the noble leaders and warriors of the various Greek city states- and most especially Thebes, with whom he had a close friendship, having gone so far as to his his daughter Thebe in its honour, and Athens, for he was much beloved of Timotheus of Athens having pled for his acquittal at the man’s trial.

In this moment, Jason of Pherae would have happily traded all his laurels, and ye even his friendships, to escape back home and prepare for his Persian campaign surrounded by his men of whom, he thought, even the youngest and least gifted possessed more sense than the great noble houses of Sparta and Thebes.

“My lord Jason!” came again the call, and he sighed; he would not be able to escape this conversation, no matter how much he would want to. Resigned to his fate, he stopped in a shaded spot by the Eurotas river and spent a moment studying the great Taygetus mountain, rising up from the West and cradling the city of Sparta- along with its sibling, Parnon- in its protective embrace.

“My lord Agesilaus,” Jason called, once the man was closer. Accompanied by only two guards, the _basileus_ of Sparta did not cut an impressive figure; short of stature and lame since birth, he was a man who had never expected to ascend to the rule of Lacedaemon. Yet Jason knew that he was a man of quick intellect and unimpeachable courage. Moreover he was a kind man and a good father, and for this alone Jason would have held him in high esteem. But he did not wish to speak to him now. “What brings you here, to the banks of the Euratos?” Jason continued. “I had thought that you would have been preoccupied by the peace talks.”

“The peace talks!” Agesilaus snorted. “How can you talk to me of the peace talks, Jason, when that _bdelyrós_ Epaminondas-” he paused to spit three time, “-has made mockery of us all by asking to sign on behalf of Boeotia? I shall speak candidly, my lord; Sparta desires the independence of the Boeotian cities.”

“I have heard tale of this,” Jason acknowledged. Though he imagined that the Spartan displeasure at Boeotia’s subjugation was due to the threat that the city-state posed to them, rather than any inherent disapproval of a state’s subjugation. “Why then, my lord, do you seek to speak with me? You must know that I am one of Thebes’ allies, and that I hold the alliance dear to my heart.”

“Perhaps!” Agesilaus said, “perhaps. But however you might feel, surely you can find it within you to condemn their arrogance? The terms of the treaty were that the Epaminondras sign on behalf of Thebes. That he came here- after my invitation in good faith!- and demand that he change it to sign on behalf of the Boeotians- it is ill done. Ill done indeed.”

Though the _basileus’_ tone was low and conversational, Jason could not help but notice the way that his keen eyes flickered over Jason’s face, searching for any sign of emotion. Any crack or chink of weakness.

Jason, a veteran of political manoeuvrings as well as war, remained stoic.

“My lord,” Jason said, “once again I must question why you choose to reveal these concerns to me; after all, Thessaly was never part of the Athenian League, and indeed is not to sign the treaty. I am here only as an observer.”

Agesilaus paused and- glancing briefly at his own guard- stepped closer to Jason, lowering his voice. “Sparta wishes to know whether Thessaly will maintain her neutrality-”

“-Thessaly is an ally of Thebes-” Jason interjected firmly, hoping that Agesilaus would take the hint.

“Especially since our Athenian allies are in agreement that Theban expansion is a danger to us all, and the fragile peace that we have built,” Agesilaus continued undeterred. “With our combined might, there is little that Thebes could do against us.”

Jason resisted the urge to groan. He could feel a headache building behind his eyes. He stepped back and away from the _basileus._

“I thank you for your words, my lord,” he said, loudly and clearly. “But I have remembered that I am wanted elsewhere; I have promised my daughter that I would walk out with her. And-” he locked eyes with Agesilaus, “when my daughter Thebe calls, then what can I do but answer? My lord, I bid you farewell. And I hope not to see you on the other side of a battlefield.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bdelyrós: Apparently an ancient greek insult meaning 'villain' or 'bastard'. 
> 
> I am not a Classics scholar, nor have I studied them (I am a biologist!) Please be tolerant of my errors 😅 (of which I am sure there are many). 
> 
> I am on Tumblr as [Nemainofthewater ](https://nemainofthewater.tumblr.com)


End file.
